Unexpected Changes (Part 1: Crazy Cat)
Unexpected Changes '''is a collection of roleplays performed by Elly and Lynn. The next installment is Unexpected Changes (Part 2) Crazy Cat The roles of '''Ponnie and Beck were played by Elly. Jade and Cat '''were played by Lynn '''The ships of this roleplay are Bade and the Jeckat friendship. ---- Jade:*Comes in tired because her little brother was sick and he didn't let her sleep**Yawns* ' 'Beck: What's wrong with you? ' 'Jade: My little brother was sick..*Yawns*I didn't sleep all night... ' 'Beck: Well, you should go wash up, Jade. You look awful ' 'Jade: Thanks.*Glares and goes to the bathroom* ' 'Ponnie: *cries in bathroom* ' 'Jade:*'Washed up then hears Ponnie**Enters bathroom*Hey weirdo. ' 'Ponnie': Um...hi? *sniffles* ' 'Jade: 'Okay why are you crying here you weirdo? ' 'Ponnie': *sarcastically* Thanks for the nice comment, and, why do you care? ' 'Jade: Okay just tell me why. Because...I...care.*Tries to be nice* ' 'Ponnie: It's just....I don't have any friends *tears roll down her cheek* Jade: *Smiles slightly*Okay then...wanna have lunch with me and...my friends? Ponnie: Really? Jade: Yes. Come.*Takes her hand to lead her to the lunch table* Ponnie: Wow, so this is what fresh air smells like? Jade: *Thinks a mean comment but doesn't say it* Uhmm yeah? *Leaves Ponnie's hand* Let's go to the lunch table *Ponnie sees Jade's friend and quickly runs away* Jade:*Doesn't understand she left* Hey, Beck, this is Ponnie! *Points at place Ponnie was**Looks* Ponnie? Where are you? Beck: Who's Ponnie? Jade: A friend...Ponnie!? Where are you!? Come here! Beck: There's no one named Bonnie in this school Jade: '''It's not Bonnie !It's P! Ponnie! And she isn't new! I found her crying to the bathroom because she has no friends! I invited her to come for lunch with us because she needed company! '''Beck: Well, that was very sweet of you, Jade. *smiles* But she's not here. Jade: *Glares at Beck*Okay I am gonna find her and then we will see if she is here or not!*Runs off* Ponnie! Ponnie!*Screams* B'eck:' Okay.... *school hallway* ' 'Jade: '''Ponnieeee!* Yells louder **Bell rings but she doesn't go to class because she searched for Ponnie* Ponnie! *Ponnie hides in Jade’s locker* '''Jade: '''Ponnie come here! *Screams* *Ponnie rattles in Jade’s locker* '''Jade:*Sighs and opens locker* *Sees Ponnie* *Screams* Ponnie what are you doing here!? Ponnie: Hello, Jadelyn *creepily* Jade: Uhm Ponnie why aren't you in class? What do you have now? *Looks at Ponnie* Ponnie: I don't have any classes ' 'Jade: H-How? Ponnie: That's for me to know, and for you to never find out Jade: *Screams, grabs her backpack and runs to class* PONNIE IS CRAZY! Beck: Jade, there's no Ponnie Jade: There is a Ponnie! And *Sees backpack* I took her backpack by accident! *Shows backpack* Do you see? DO YOU SEE? ' 'Cat: Jadey you are going crazy... Jade: That's Ponnie’s backpack! PONNIE'S! Beck: There is no Ponnie at this school, Jade Jade: Okay then how do I have her backpack!? *Takes stuff out of backpack and there's a doll exactly like Jade* *Screams* PONNIE HAS A DOLL WHO LOOKS LIKE ME! Beck: *walks over and rubs Jade's shoulders* Calm down, child, there is no Ponnie Jade: *Shows doll to Beck* That's Ponnie's doll! ' 'Beck: *puts her hands over Jade's lips* Shhh... Now, sit down and relax *walks Jade by her shoulders to her seat and gently sits her on it* Jade: No one believes me huh? *Mad**Stands up* *everyone in the class looks away awkwardly* Beck: Wellll... Jade: I am finding Ponnie and I am gonna prove she exists! *Runs out* PONNIE! *Ponnie hides inside the janitor's closet, waiting for Jade* Jade: *Enters janitors closet searching* Ponnie! There you are! Come on we need to go to class and show everyone you exist! Ponnie: That's the thing, West. I don't Jade: Wh-what do you mean you don't? *Goes pale* Ponnie: I was made up by your imagination to help you. With Beck.... Jade: What!? You are crazy! Ponnie: No Jade, you are *walks out of the janitor's closet* Jade: *Screams and goes to class with crazy hair* PONNIE EXISTS I AM NOT CRAZY! Beck: Hey, hey, hey, Jade *stands up*. Why don't you come over tonight and we can talk about this "Ponnie"? Jade :Okay I will come and prove she EXISTS! She says she doesn't exist but she does! I am not gonna believe Ponnie because she exists even though she says she doesn't! HA!*Says this really fast* Beck: Jade, honey, I'm saying this in the nicest way: shut up Jade: What!? NO I AM NOT GONNA SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU ALL SAY I AM CRAZY! I AM NOT CRAZY! *Runs off* Ponnie why are you doing this!? Ponnie: Doing what? Jade: Saying you don't exist! You do! Ponnie: Oh, who cares about me? You have your boyfriend Jade: I don't have a boyfriend *Yells at Ponnie* Ponnie: Oh, come one, just look at the way he looks at you Jade: Ponnie. Stop.I was just being nice to you and you are all…weird! Ponnie: Oh, I'm the weird one? Jade: YES! YOU WERE INTO MY LOCKER!Y-YOU ARE MAKING EVERYONE THINK I AM CRAZY! Ponnie: Maybe you are crazy.....in love Jade: Ponnie! Stop this and go tell everyone I am not crazy! Ponnie: Fine, I will. Jade: *Shocked*Really? Ponnie: No Jade:*Screams*Ponnie you are ruining my life! Ponnie: Good Jade: Ponnie stop ruining my life...*Starts crying* Ponnie: I would. But you ruined mine Jade: How!? *Screams* Ponnie: You don't recognize me, do you? Jade: NO! I NEVER KNEW A PONNIE! YOU KNOW WHAT!? I AM LEAVING! *Starts walking away* Ponnie: That's because my name's not Ponnie Jade: *Freezes*Then what's your name? Ponnie: Let's just say...*rubs hands together* you took something very important from me Jade: Wh-What do you mean?*Sweats* Ponnie: You have fun tonight, Jadey *walks away* Jade: *Screams creeped out* *Enters class* Okay.* Tries to smile and look calm* P-Ponnie isn't...friendly. Beck: How? Did she hurt you? *lifts Jade's chin and looks for marks* Jade: No! She said I took something important from her. And you said Ponnie doesn’t exist! So now you believe me!? Beck: *pulls hands away, scared* Took something from you? Wha--oh, no.... Jade: Okay I am finding this girl..*Starts walking backwards* BECAUSE SHE EXISTS! *Runs out* Beck: *runs after Jade and pulls her back* J-J-Jadey look at me Jade: NO! YOU WILL SAY I AM CRAZY! I AM NOT BECK! THIS PONNIE GIRL SAID SOMETHING ABOUT REVENGES AND STUFF! I WANNA KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS! Beck: It means.....*runs his fingers through his hair* she wants to get back at you for..... making me fall in love with you while I was dating her Jade:*Goes very pale* I-I...y-you and she... Beck: Her name's Fawn Lebalwitz. Jade: Tell her you aren't in love with me anymore and BOOM PROBLEM SOLVED! *Tries to breathe* Beck: But I can't Jade:You can! Just do it! Beck: Jade, you don't understand Jade: Beck she's crazy! She made everyone think I am crazy! I am not gonna just stay h-You know what? I am going home. Beck: Fine, if you don't wanna know why I can't tell her, fine. But if you change your mind, I'm always in my RV Jade: I am gonna find her now and talk to her Beck! I wanna solve this! *Runs off* Ponnie or Fawn or WHATEVER!! Where are you!? *Silence* Jade: Okay you wanna be this way? Be!*Goes home and this night visits Beck**Hits the door* *Beck opens the door* Beck: I've been expecting you Jade: I don't care. Beck…this is becoming creepy! She is crazy! Beck: Okay, I know how we can fix this Jade: I don't see how this can happen you have no idea how this is feeling like someone is gonna attack you or ruin your life or I dunno or something Beck: Jade... Jade: No! How would you feel if my ex came here and started saying that he'll take revenge or something? How would you feel? I don't wanna be involved so do something and I don't care about the reasons she is doing it exactly or why you can't tell her you don’t love me anymore or something? It’s not… *Beck kisses Jade passionately* Jade: *Shocked* *Beck smiles sweetly* Beck: It was me answering your question Jade: So…*Smiles*You love me again? Beck: No I don't love you Jade:*Wide eyed*Then why did you kiss me? Beck: Because I'm in love with you Jade:*Kisses Beck* Jade: I am in love with you too.I never actually stopped loving you. Beck: How's that for de ja vu? Jade:*Smiles but then smile drops*We still have to solve the Ponnie problem... Beck: I'm sure that when she sees me & you, she'll be a jealous heap and leave you alone Jade: Are you sure? Beck: If she doesn't, I'll make sure you're not the one getting hurt Jade: No one is gonna get hurt. Especially you because you mean too much.*Smiles slightly* Beck: No, you Jadey are precious. Ponnie's not going to lay a finger on you *puts the matching 'B' necklace around her* Jade:*Smiles*You are wearing yours. Wanna order food? I am hungry Beck: Sure *smiles*Your favorite? Jade: Yep.*Smiles* *school hallways* *Beck & Jade walk down the hallway, with their arms around each other* *Jade looks around all the time, scared of Ponnie* Beck: Hey, it's gonna be okay, my Jade stone. Look, there she is *points to Ponnie* Jade: *Stays still* Hey P-Ponnie. Ponnie: Oh, hi, Jade and *gulps* Beck. So, I see... YOU LITTLE LIAR, JADE *lashes out towards Jade Beck: LAY A FINGER ON HER AND I'M CALLING THE COPS Jade:*Looks at Ponnie scared* Ponnie: Why didn't you love me, Beck? *stares at Beck dreamily* Beck: Because I'm not an idiot Jade: Beck!*Sighs* Ponnie can we talk alone? Ponnie: *groans* Fine. Jade:*Into janitors closet*Can you please leave me alone? Ponnie: And just why would I do that? Jade: I don't know...*Looks at her feet* Jade:*Looks at Ponnie* Ponnie: Maybe because I'm someone very close to you? Jade: So you are...*Looks at Ponnie suspiciously* Ponnie: I'm.... *rips a face mask and wig off to reveal bright red hair* Cat! Jade: *Shocked*Are you nuts!? You scared me "Ponnie"! Cat: *laughs like a little kid* But it did get you & Beck back together Jade: You, know...you are smart. Even though I never believed it. *Cat smiles* *Beck opens the door and looks strangely at Cat* Cat: Hiii Beck: Um...? Jade? Jade: She is Ponnie. She made up Ponnie for fun.*Sighs* Beck: Cat, first, don't ever scare me like that again. Second, give me a hug Beck: *hugs Cat* Thank you Cat: Um...you're welcome? Jade: You’re thanking her, because… Beck: She got the two of us back together Jade: Yeah she did.*Smiles and hugs Beck* *Cat blushes*